Neurologic Oncology Program: Summary The overarching scientific goal of the Neurologic Oncology (NE) Program is to use a team approach to advance the understanding of brain tumor biology and drive translation into more effective treatments. This goal is accomplished by innovative basic science, accompanied by a classic bench-to-bedside approach, which allows basic science discoveries to be developed into therapies and clinical trials. Further basic science exploration is also informed by insights that come from clinical care of the patient, previous clinical trial results, exceptional drug responders, and patients who develop resistance to treatment. Theme 1: Improved Understanding of the Underlying Biology of Brain Tumors Theme 2: Predicting Patient Disease, Response, and Survival Theme 3: Improving the Therapy of Brain Tumors NE Program: Key Metrics Membership (7 departments, 1 school) 31 Full 19 Associate 12 Cancer-relevant Funding (direct costs as of $8,749,672 05/31/2017) NCI $4,023,515 46% Peer-reviewed $1,511,567 17% Non-peer-reviewed $3,214,590 37% Cancer-relevant Publications (1/2012-7/2017) 553 Inter-programmatic 263 48% Intra-Programmatic 260 47% High-Impact 109 20% Accruals to Clinical Trials (2016) 254 40 Therapeutic 56 25 Other Interventional 54 5 Non-interventional 144 10